In Amber Clad
by Alternate Rouge
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, 18 years old, Hokage of Konoha, Dubbed as the Orange Hokage, tamer of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Fighting a war with his reformed friend Sasuke Uchiha, is now lying in his own pool of blood.
1. Intro to the New World Earth Land!

**Author's Note: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto, I only own the Idea of putting the Idea together in this Fan fiction. Please rate and review!**

**NOTE: This is only a one-shot.**

Naruto Uzumaki, 18 years old, Hokage of Konoha, Dubbed as the Orange Hokage, tamer of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Fighting a war with his reformed friend Sasuke Uchiha, is now lying in his own pool of blood but he was smiling as he killed 'Tobi' and Orochimaru who both were beheaded with huge holes on their bodies. With that he effectively ended the 5th Shinobi World War.

'_Ne, Kurama_'

_'__**What is it Naruto?**__'_

_'Sorry, It seems that I over did it. Didn't I?'_

_'__**You won't be Naruto if you didn't over did it. Besides it was all worth it. You became the Hokage after the Senju passed on. You saved your Uchiha friend, you did what you promised and you ended the war. Not bad for my host.**__'_

_'Heh thanks' _Naruto weakly replied then he coughed as life slowly fades away from him. The search party looking for Naruto immediately came to the scene including his reformed best friend Sasuke.

"Naruto! Hang in there! we'll save you! Just hang in there!" Sasuke yelled to his friend who was slowly losing consciousness. Sakura was busy healing his wounds unfortunately Naruto's wounds are so fatal that it would take a miracle for him to be saved.

"Ne... Sasuke...(Cough's blood) take care of Sakura for me will you... I don't want him to be like baa-chan who drinks... sake every now and then..." Naruto weakly said as blood flows from his lips he still smiled despite of pain. Sasuke and Sakura planned on getting married after the war, it was one of the biggest reason why Naruto wanted to end the war. He also plans on getting married to Koyuki after the war the soonest possible time. 'I'm sorry Koyuki' Naruto said to himself. He remembered Hinata as well, he knows she loved him for almost 7 years now but he just turned her down before he became hokage but he gave her something in return, he gave her his first child. He remembered that she was already 5 months pregnant and he won't be seeing his child at least from Hinata and Koyuki as she is pregnant by 3 months last time he remembered. 'I'm sorry Hinata.'

"Don't say that! You're the only one who can stop her remember? You're the only who can live while receiving her punches! You're the only one who knows how to stop her and knows her hidden sake cache! You've just been the Hokage for 8 months! Dammit! just hang in there! We'll save you!" Sasuke persuaded his friend but to no avail Naruto was weakening by the second even with Sakura's legendary healing jutsu didn't even healed his gravest wounds. Then Naruto pulled his Hokage hat from a seal in his gloves, now it was stained by his bloody hands. He slowly put the Hokage hat in his friend's head and smiled. Sakura was crying when she saw Naruto doing it. She always wished for her friend to live a happy life, at least to relieve the hard life he was used to. She knew if Naruto passed on the Hokage Hat to Sasuke meaning he would be the next one, she saw this when her Master, Tsunade did the same thing to Naruto on her dying breath.

"Take care... of... Konoha... for me... Sasuke... That's your... promise... of a... life time... to me... -tteba...yo..." With those final words Naruto Uzumaki smiled as he passed on to 'the next great adventure' when his hands falls to the ground. Many generations later his name shall be passed on as a legend, the child who changed the world, the boy who challenged his destiny, the man who brought peace and ended the cycle of hatred.

**Unknown Place and Time**

Naruto has been walking endlessly since he has arrived in this land. Endless grass fields with brick road way that seems to never end. He has been walking on the brick road for god who knows since when. Finally after seemingly endless walk, the road ended with a long white marble table with an old man wearing all white with long beard graying beard standing on the other side of the table who seemingly petting his rooster. There was a cliff not too far behind the old man.

"Ah! A visitor. Come here young lad, we have much to discuss about." the old man in white said to Naruto who pointed his finger to himself.

"Yes you! Who else?" The old man smiled to him. The old man conjured a chair for him and Naruto to seat on. With the old man's flick of a finger he conjured a bundle of paper out of thin air and started reading it.

"Who are you?" asked the blond curiously, the old man stopped reading and looked at the young man in front of him with analyzing gaze.

"Me? well... you people have a lot of things to call me... but I go by the name Sr. Pedro." The old man smiled to Naruto while petting his rooster and returned back to his reading. After flicking a few pages he started speaking again

"I see, a hero eh? Never thought someone like you would come this way." The old man said to Naruto whom just scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"A benevolent hero at that. Tell me did you have any regrets when you died?" The old man asked Naruto while stroking his long silvery beard.

"Eh? Regrets? I guess only one. I never had a chance to build a family, even for at least a moment. But I guess it's just a wish of a dying man." Said Naruto in a solemn voice. He looked faraway thinking of the possibility if he ever had the chance to build one with Koyuki. Probably he wouldn't have died without regrets.

"For a hero you dream for a very simple thing." The old man remarked to the younger lad while smiling and eye sparkling.

"Simple things are sometimes the best things in life." Naruto replied with a cheeky grin and the old man nodded.

"Indeed it is... Indeed it is..." The old man smiled knowingly. He continued reading the paper, once he was finished he put the paper down and looked at Naruto with a smile on his face.

"It seems that this meeting should be cut short since it's still not your time yet. Normally I would just send you to heaven..." the Old man trailed off.

"what? What do you mean it's not my time yet and what do you mean by sending me to heaven?" Naruto asked frantically. He was nervous since he doesn't know what the old man was talking about. In Naruto's mind, things you don't know=things you should be wary and cautious

"Hmm? Those are just minor details really... you shouldn't pay attention about it." The old man showed his grandfatherly smile to Naruto who shivered in what he said.

"Since you're considered not among the living in your own world, you will be living in a different world, a different time, a different place and different people to meet." The old man said in his grandfatherly voice and with a snap from his finger, two huge red buttons saying 'HOOK' and 'DROP' materialized right beside him.

"You don't have to worry, I can assure you that it will be a fun ride! Your Foxy friend will be with you so you don't have to worry." The old man smiled nonchalantly to Naruto and then pressed the 'HOOK' button. Naruto's chair was hooked by an invisible crane bringing him to the edge of the cliff where down below looks like an endless ocean. Naruto was trying to jump out of the chair but the moment he tried to several chains materialized and chained him to his chair rendering him immobile.

"Oh... and before I forget, a small parting gift for being able to save that world you were once before." The old man snapped his finger and suddenly a purple and red light flicked in existence and implant them in Naruto's forehead before vanishing completely.

"And before I forget... what is it... uhmmm... bon voyage!" The old man all too happily pushed the 'DROP' button

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he falls down from the cliff. Naruto swear never to talk and trust an old man wearing white with long beard and has a rooster pet.

**Bureau of Magical Development, Unknown Laboratory Location**

Its been a month since Naruto arrived in this 'New World' or so he dubbed. Unfortunately it wasn't a good welcome for him. He was captured and restrained and tested like a lab rat. to top it off his body is back to its 7 year old self. Needless to say it wasn't a good welcome for him in this new world. As of the moment he can't use his Ninjutsus and Senjutsu to make his way out. Thankfully he wasn't alone, he was with a girl same age as his. Her name is Ultear, She's a cheerful girl despite of their situation. In short span of one month they both leaned on each other for support. He promised her that he will protect her with all that he have, body, heart and soul. Ultear also promised the same thing on him. Though at that time Naruto can use his chakra to escape from the facility, he didn't do so since it is nigh impossible for them to both escape. He didn't want to leave Ultear alone.

Surprisingly he recalls almost every techniques of the ninja world, even the Sharingan and Rinnegan once. When he was the Hokage he accomplished himself in memorizing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, to the point that he knew almost every Kinjutsu and Ninjutsu that Konoha had for past 200 years, even Mokuton and Sharingan once as well. The weird thing is that he doesn't recall reading any Rinnegan techniques mentioned on the scroll that he seems to recall. He isn't even sure how the knowledge was there in the first place. Not that he didn't mind the additional knowledge.

As for his Foxy friend Kurama, it seems that the fox chose to remain in the Elemental Nations and enjoy a good life. He left a note inside his mindscape that he can still use all of his chakra and he will still have the benefits the same as before, it's just that he won't be there to talk to him as he is enjoying life in elemental nations but he'll be back before he knew it. Regardless to say Naruto was smiling after that. In whatever reasons he doesn't know. He knew he can escape the lab however he doesn't know if Ultear can and that's where Kurama comes in... now that he's not available his escape has to be delayed for an indefinite period of time.

While thinking of a way to escape while practicing chakra control exercises to maintain a perfect chakra control, he unknowingly let chakra flow in his eyes in which Ultear noticed.

"Hey Naruto... your eyes have changed." Ultear told Naruto

"Hmm? really... what kind of change?" Naruto asked while maintaining the floating piece of paper in his arms for chakra exercise

"The color of your eyes had turn purple with ripple like patterns." Ultear answered curiously while holding a mirror for him. He immediately seen his sclera changed. Then an answer hit Naruto.

_'Rinnegan? THATS IT!'_

"We can escape now!" Naruto grinned towards his girl friend(friend that is girl... I know what you thought there fu fu fu). Ultear doesn't know why but she started feeling sorry for the laboratory and the people there what ever Naruto was planning.

For the next few days Naruto had constantly and subtly producing _Shadow Clones_ and transforms them into insects then implant them selves on all residential and laboratories inside the building. The said clones are part of a network of _Great Clone Explosion Technique_that Naruto deployed in preparations for their escape. Naruto planned on blowing this whole institution sky high and wipe them off in the face of the planet. Of course before he blows the place sky high he would plunder the facility with all its worth. Knowledge, research, funds and resources and everything that is valuable.

Naruto and Ultear as usual were in the library. It was also the day of their escape. As the clock ticks to midnight the ex-shinobi approached his girl friend(please note the space) and whispered to her ear.

"It's time."

Ultear only nodded and returned back to the quarters which she shared with Naruto. The plan was simple. When all of the staff slept Naruto's clones will steal and seal everything that is important and valuable. After that the rest of the clones that was implanted in various quarters will detonate blowing the whole institution sky high with his other 'destructive' technique. He doesn't do things half ass. He will make sure this institution will be wiped out from the face of the planet.

It didn't take for more than 10 minutes for Naruto to plunder the whole facility since his clones has been placed there the day before. After that Naruto hugged Ultear and started concentrating his potent chakra in his body and activated his Rinnegan.

"_**ULTRA HEAVENLY SUBJUGATION!**_" (Trans:Chou Shinra Tensei)

The former shinobi synchronized the technique with the _Great Clone Explosion_ scattered throughout the facility. Needless to say the whole place was blown into smithereens sky high. The former-hokage immediately used _Lightning Release: Body Flicker _to get the both of themout of the crumbling rubbles of now destroyed building. Once they were out in safety Naruto huffed.

"Art is a BLAST! Nyahahaha." Naruto huffed in exhaustion as he remembered the blonde chick in Akatsuki who used to say that. Although he doesn't know the blond personally the former hokage does agree to the deceased Aktasuki member that Art is really a blast.

"You know Naruto, I don't know if you are a genius or plain crazy! you almost got us killed there!" Ultear screeched to her blond friend who faced her with cheeky grin. But after a second or two Ultear smiled to Naruto.

"But you got us out of there... thank you..." Ultear cried and gave the former hokage a bone crushing hug which almost chokes the life out of him.

"err... I need to... breathe." Naruto manage to choke out to his companion.

"Ah! Sorry!" Ultear apologized and released Naruto from her grip.

"That's alright... just give me a minute here to regain my breath... We need to get out here fast." Naruto informed her companion who nodded in understanding. After getting his breath back he immediately mustered his chakra and performed one of Pein's famous technique when he attacked Konoha

"_Summoning Technique!_"

A 'Poof' sound and smoke immediately engulf the area. A very large hawk came into existence with piercing in its back much like the same as Pein's summons. Ultear gawked at the creature of its size. It's not that he hasn't seen a hawk or any animal of its size but the idea of summoning something of this size was out of world. She looked at Naruto who can be seen already exhausted and tumbling. She immediately helped her companion.

"Are you okay?" Ultear worriedly asked the blond. Naruto just nodded to his companion.

"Yeah... just need to sleep. Get into the back of it." Naruto ordered Ultear and immediately climbed at the back of said hawk. She helped Naruto climbing the back of the said bird.

"Get us out of here." The former Hokage ordered his summon who screeched in return and flew away from the rubbles of the destroyed facility.

"Where are we going now?" Ultear asked the blond who's tired from all the things he had done that night.

"I don't know... you know anywhere else?" The former Hokage asked.

"Maybe... to my mother... but probably not." Ultear answered hesitantly. She still remembered the first time she escaped when her mother had replaced her with two other boys. It hurt her the most when her mother smiled at them. She thought she was abandoned by her mother. All the time she was telling this, Naruto listened to her all the way and didn't say anything other than patting her back when she cried. She told Naruto about it after they made their promise. Naruto this time decided to voice out what he thought about her dilemma.

"Talk to her... at least you'll know the truth..." Naruto answered groggily as he rests his body on his summoned hawk. Naruto closed his eyes as darkness and exhaustion claimed him.

_**AND CUT!**_

**Authors note:**

**Why 5th Shinobi World war? The 4th ended with Allied victory when Kabuto died and when Tobi's laboratory captured, however Killer Bee was sent to another dimension and will not be able to come back**

**Well there you go… I am re enacting the God/Angel of Pein and Konan probably here but most likely not… No pairings, sorry everyone!**

**Why is it only a one shot? I don't know where should I continue this? I am troubled with 3 paths to be exact.**

**The Light Side- He joins Fairy Tail! And we know where this thing goes! The question is who will replace Ultear in Grimoire Heart? A clue is that he/she is somewhat related to Naruto and Ultear one way or another… by bonds or blood or a long lost cousin of either of them… you can guess. He will be called 'God-Hand Naruto' or 'Heaven's Canceller' for his near godlike healing skill. I already wrote chapter two of this… path**

**The Dark Side- He becomes an agent of Grimoire Heart, but his loyalty lies only to Ultear which is the same for her. Why they decided to join Grimoire Heart? Ultear has reasons, Naruto just supported her but he has his reasons as well. He will be called 'God-Eye Naruto' for his uber super long range sniping skill(which apparently none of his targets has survived and other miracles he had done with this skill) and spy network all over Fiore and nearby countries. I can actually see this happening… and I would really like to write this when I have time.**

**The Akatsuki Side- He will rebuild Akatsuki… Of course he can!.. How will the story flows? Still the same as canon but Naruto won't be seen acting that much other than his title 'Wizard Marshall' or 'The Killing Saint' while Ultear still joins Grimoire Heart but fakes it… Why he is 'The Killing Saint'? because he is the 'Wizard Marshall', the only legal mage that can kill under the King's command or his judgement and he has killed a wizard saint turned dark without getting a single scratch.. Just getting the idea together first on how will these happen.**

**And yes there will be somewhat Akatsuki related things in all of those 3 paths, Akatsuki Uniform and their conical tasseled straw hat will be the most notable ones. The reason is that is Akatsuki is COOL. Not to mention Naruto salutes Akatsuki or rather the former Akatsuki formed by Yahiko, Nagato and Konan.**

**And that's it folks… if you want me to continue just review or any other questions or suggestions or pairing suggestions you can review it as well. Please no flames!**


	2. Nine Tales 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, if I was I would have crossed over it long time ago. I also do not own any licensed material mentioned in this fanfic or any other fanfic I write.**

**So yes I heard your request, But for the mean time I'll be posting the 'Light Path' or 'Nine Tales' first before posting the 'Akatsuki Path' which is titled 'Forward unto Red Dawn' which will be posted a day or two later.**

**There was a weird question sent to me by PM the question was 'Why Koyuki?'. Actually my original plan was Ino however I rewatch the 1****st**** Naruto movie and noticed that there's lack of NarutoxKoyuki fanfics out there! So I've done something to add up spice in life! 'Why not Hinata or Sakura?' those pairings are already overused and I'm the type of person who wants to add up spice in life!**

**I've read all of your reviews and I'm thankful for your positive reviews (There were others who trolled here) but still i'm thankful for the reviews. Again please rate and review.**

**Anon- That was my first attempt actually and I think I would be bringing back that project of mine. I wrote the story just past month but didn't post it since I don't really have a good intro for the story just the body of it and a bit of epilogue... so might as well post it here as one shot... it's a bit angsty...**

**O Jordinio O- Yes my fanfic sucks.**

**Orchamus- Another Ultear fanatic! Come my friend... join the Dark Side of the Force!**

**Ultear is my favourite character in Fairy Tail and she's damn hot. She has a good back ground story with a good personal trait to back it up although her attitude isn't really on the light side but still she's an excellent character!**

**LightningBlade49- And you are seeing it now**

**RasenShuriken92- I may not write LucyxNaruto fanfic but at least I have an interesting Idea for the two of them despite not being a pair. I plan on making a one-shot of it where Naruto is betrothed to Lucy or Lucy's father in reality is Naruto. Just think of the possibilities.**

**HT13- yes this story has a lot of potential since it can open the doors for 3 paths. (cheeky me). I've also noticed the lack of Akatsuki redux in here so why not post one... **

**JFTY- well that kind of scenario is somewhat overused. Not that i'm bad mouthing it but it would be much more interesting if Jellal and Meredy is in the story besides its quite amusing and entertaining to see Erza choosing over 'The man she loves' and 'The man who loves her'.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not paid to write fanfiction nor do I earn by writing them.**

**START!**

Nine Tales - 1

**10 years later**

Two people wearing long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. They also wear a conical straw hat with small ornamental torques and tassles hanging down over their faces. The two of them were trekking the treacherous western forests to rest in one of their numerous safe houses that they scattered here in the western woodlands some time ago. They were hiding from their recruiters or rather pursuers. They are accompanied by a White Exceed who wore a horned forehead protector with kanji of Oil (油, _abura_) with a red cloak with simple yellow circles with a scroll on its back and has red lines running down from its eyes

The reason why they need those three safe houses is because they are wanted. Not wanted for illegal activities but they are wanted by both dark and light guilds in Fiore or rather the whole of Earthland due to their amazing and unique set of skills and abilities.

First there's Ultear who's famous for her Ice-make magic and Arc of Time. She's also known as the _White Princess of Winter_ due to her Ice-make magic and unparalleled beauty matched with voluptuous body that would make almost any woman run for their money.

The second person is Naruto Uzumaki. He is widely known for his two skills Warding and Potion brewing. This two skills of his is so famous that it overshadows his other skills, leading anyone to think that he is weak, which he didn't mind and he always exploit this as a result of his enemies underestimating him. For newcomers warding is an art of plotting a series of runes in any solid objects which affects anything specified by the warder in a specific radius, the more complex the runes is the more powerful ward is and larger area to scope. It is considered a lost art due to lack of practitioners for hundreds of years. Because of this skill Naruto is highly sought by many rich aristocrats to setup defensive wards on their homes and other infrastructures though Naruto rarely accepts these kinds of jobs as he says 'He doesn't like dealing with rich bastards', though he accepted certain jobs from Fiore Royal family for setting up defensive wards in their new properties and Layla Heartfilla's retreat house. The King quoted that 'I can say that anything lesser than a Jupiter's cannon can't over throw his wards' leading many people seek him of this particular service. His other famous skill is Potion brewing; Fiore has a lot of potion brewers however Naruto's potions differs way too much from their typical potions. His potions has greater effect than normal brewed ones. Partner it with his near god-like medical expertise; this makes him a healer of the highest degree to the point that he is called _'God-Hand Naruto_' for this expertise alone. Apart from that he is the only one who can brew Elixirs and Elixir of Yggdrasil and other variants of Elixirs except the Elixir of Life. However he rarely brews elixirs and its variants, the only known instances of him brewing those potions were when their service patron Layla Heartfilla has fell ill due to some undocumented disease. Naruto brewed an elixir and healed her successfully. When Layla asked him why did he save her he simply said 'It's easy to brew an elixir than to lose a friend and a loyal patron' with that Layla hugged the 13 year old Naruto. The Former Hokage has also now became an excellent swordsman to the point that he can make any sword fighting and sword play look like an art, it wasn't a surprise since he was a good kenjutsu practitioner back in Konoha when Sasuke offered to teach him the art of swordplay. After endless research he also learned the secret behind Tsunade's inhuman strength. Since then he has been utilizing it in every manner much to Ultear's dismay.

The former Hokage and the ice princess were broke out of their musing when they felt a sudden change of magic density in the area.

"Go ahead with junior, I'll take a look into it." Naruto told Ultear and Junior(Exceed) who only nodded and started running towards the location of the safe house.

Naruto immediately pin pointed the location of disturbance and used _Body Flicker_ to reach the location. There he saw 'The Beast' or what are the remains of its power as it is being assimilated to the man's body however it seems that he can't control 'The Beast' raw magical power and it is eroding his will and driving him to insanity and rampage. What's worst is that there are two girls who are soundly battered due to the man's rampage.

The older girl was wearing a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned by some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle, and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.

The other he presumed her little sister she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. The former Hokage heard the girl calling the rampaging man her brother. He decided to incapacitate 'The Beast' rather than killing it. Making his so called 'Rescue Mission' a lot harder than he anticipated.

Naruto didn't waste any time as soon as he saw 'The Beast' making his way towards the smaller girl. He immediately block 'The Beast' punch with his fist with the same level power creating shockwave upon impact and crater where they stand in.

'That was some punch' Naruto thought as his hands has gone numb from earlier punch. He immediately pulled out three sutras from his wrist pockets and slammed the three magic suppression seal to 'The Beast' chest. The results were instantaneous since 'The Beast' stumbled as if it was drunk. Naruto gave the beast a full punch straight to its stomach. After that the rampant magic inside the man's body receded in more acceptable density and level, he catches the man before he falls off to the ground. He looked over the two girls who seem relieved of what happened. He summoned a clone to carry the man; he didn't want to carry heavy load with him for a moment as his arms are a bit numb from earlier engagement. The former Hokage looked over the older girl and her sister seeing they have wounds decided to ask.

"Do you need help?"

**Mirajane's POV**

Mirajane was scared of being powerless because she knew if she didn't have enough power she won't be able to protect her siblings. But now even if she did have power she can't protect her little sister moreover protect herself. Elfman tried to _Take Over_ 'The Beast', they thought it was a success when suddenly Elfman started his rampage ravaging the area with craters. She tried to stop her little brother but little to no avail it didn't stop moreover it seems she aggravated it more resulting her being attacked. Her little sister Lisanna tried to stop her brother from rampaging however she was simply back handed but her little sister never relented and tried again. She tried to stop her but she said 'I believe in Elfman-nii! I believe he can do it!'. She was scared for her little sister, she was a support type and not meant to take hits so when 'The Beast' turned his eyes to Lisanna, she started to panic, she didn't know what to do, her body was already numb from the beating he got earlier. She pleaded and prayed with all her heart 'Please if there's any gods out there! Save my sister! I'll be more caring and I won't bully anymore! Hell I won't bother Erza anymore! Please! Just save my sister!'.

It was as if her prayer was answered, just a few meters before 'The beast' reach Lisanna a man in long black cloak with red clouds on it and wearing a conical straw hat with long tassles hanging on it, intercepted the punch with his own fist sending shockwaves over the area. He didn't waste any time and slapped some sort of runic papers on her brother's chest and punched him to the gut. Elfman immediately transformed back to himself after a few seconds later. Mirajane released her breath as her brother is now safe and sound. She knew that they were safe because she knew _God-Hand Naruto_ will not hurt them. She may had met him only once but she knew he was a good person who will lend a helping hand when you need it.

"Do you need help?" Naruto asked her while lending her his hand to stand up. She smiled and nodded as she held his hands and brought herself up.

'His touch feels nice.' Mirajane thought however her musing were cut off when her legs felt numb and she accidentally leans towards the cloaked person. She was successfully saved from her fall. Mirajane looked up to their savior's face however it was hindered by his high chin cloak however she met his gaze. Two pairs of sapphires both gaze each other, it was like an eternity as she doesn't know how much time she spent on gazing on those azure orbs. However the cloaked individual is the first to break the silence.

"Demon Mirajane, I thought it was just someone looks like you." The cloaked man said in surprised voice to Mirajane. The girl, didn't expect this as she thought that he didn't knew her. Well, saves time introducing yourself!

"And I never thought I would see you here, _God-Hand Naruto_." Mirajane implied more on his title. Naruto just merely shrugged and summoned another clone to assist her sister.

"This spot here in the western woodlands is my home." Naruto explained to the white haired mage who only nodded in return. On Naruto's part, normally he really doesn't trust people and won't answer their question however on some way he does trust Fairy Tail guild, he helped them numerous times as many of its members that he always encounter either has medium to heavy injuries. They are also good people with sense of chivalry and 'nakama' which he actually liked. It also didn't hurt the fact that his friend Gray Fullbuster and associate Mystogan are members of Fairy Tail. They were the only guild who didn't tried to recruit them which also gives them another plus points in Naruto's opinion

"Come on, let's get you treated." The cloaked man carried her bridal style. He signaled his other clones and run towards the safe house.

Before she knew it... she is falling in love with the stranger.

She felt love at first sight.

And she's hooked.

**Normal POV**

Naruto brought the Take over siblings to his safe house and laid them in the bed. Though both Lisanna and Elfman were asleep due to injuries and exhaustion, Mirajane was wide awake as Naruto healed her two siblings. Although she isn't an expert in it she knew whatever he is doing is wouldn't harm her siblings.

It didn't hurt the fact that she saw what's behind the high chin cloak of his, since no one really knows _God-Hand Naruto_ looks like except for the king and Layla Heartfilla. Naruto has cerulean blue eyes bordering sapphire and shoulder length spiky blond hair. he also has distinctive 3 whisker like marks on his cheeks. He also wears orange-black jumpsuit (same what he wears in Shippuden). It didn't also hurt that he has lean muscles, not too bulky but has 6 pack abs to drool for. He is almost finished with her siblings Elfman and Lisanna when she noticed he was coming to her bed.

"Your siblings are fine, though they'll be sleeping for at least 8 to 12 hours depending on their exhaustion, now your turn Mirajane." She only nodded and the Former Hokage immediately checked for any internal injuries that she might have received. Luckily just a few bruised organs and few cracks on her rib cage. Nothing can be healed by him over night.

"You're quite lucky there, only a few bruised organs and cracked rib cage, nothing I can't heal." Naruto informed his patient and performed some hand seals.

"_Mystical Palm Technique_"

His hands glowed green and he stared at Mirajane for a moment.

"I'll be touching you... Don't punch me..." Naruto said to his patient. The former Hokage knew Mirajane's tendencies to hurt someone whenever she was touched. He immediately touched her stomach and started healing her organs there. She was called _Demon Mirajane_ for a reason.

The whole procedure was over after five minutes as Mirajane wasn't in critical condition. Mirajane never felt so naked in front of a man before, since Naruto was required to touch (Groped in Mirajane's point of view) to heal her. But at the same time she didn't felt disgusted by it, she felt warm and tingly inside actually, the pleasant feeling she feels whenever he touches her.

"Hey Naruto, Dinner's ready!" Ultear said as she looks into the room. Seeing Naruto was finished healing Mirajane.

"Can you bring the dinner here?" The former Hokage asked his long time companion with a smile, Ultear only nodded and left the two. after few minutes Ultear brought the whole casserole with spoon and plates with her while Junior carried a table besides the bed.

"I see, so that's why you are busy e Naruto... to think you won't share such blessing." The exceed stated as he sees Naruto taking care of Mirajane who flushed red with rage and embarrassment. Junior took out a pen and a notebook and starting taking notes and you can hear him giggle like a pervert on the back ground!

"Oh shut up Ero jr! mind your own business!" Naruto yelled to his exceed companion whom only giggled more perversely.

"Master will be most proud of you Naruto-boy..." The cat mischievously giggles while scribbling in his notebook in the back ground. He still remembers the first time he met the exceed with his thought deceased master. His musing was broken when he heard someone's stomach growled. He promptly stared at Mirajane who was flushing red of embarrassment.

"Someone's hungry." Ultear smirked on Mirajane's direction; the girl just sent a glare towards Ultear, though still red in embarrassment. Needless to say it was a cute glare albeit still a glare.

Unknown to everyone, even his siblings and guild master. Mirajane has a very soft core. She bathed in attention of every, either good or bad. But all in all she wanted to be recognized. But that all changed in a single day, her fateful meeting with someone... she didn't just want to be recognized just by anyone anymore... She now wanted to be recognized only by him... only him... she wanted to bask under his attention. If Mirajane was told a week ago that she would be like this because of a single man, she would have laughed at him and beat him to pulp of unrecognizable flesh. Though she still doesn't know it herself yet.

"Sorry." Mirajane muttered like a child. It is quite surprising to see the _Demon Mirajane_ act like that, even in Naruto's case.

"Then what are we waiting for? lets eat!" Naruto happily announced. As they chugged down the dinner Mirajane got to know the ever elusive _Red Dawn_ duo and their cat. Ultear was an amicable person despite of her attitude earlier. She also noticed that Ultear has some sort of longing for Naruto probably love. She smiled at the thought of that, truth to be told she doesn't know her feelings about the blond, she wants to explore her feelings with the blond and still have a chance to contend against the girl when she realize it either love or just a fleeting feeling of crush. She will be contending against the _White Princess of Winter_, A girl who is known for her magic prowess and beauty while she _Demon Mirajane_ known for her take over magic and being an all time bully, sarcastic bitch. She will have to change that... She's beautiful and pretty by all standards and she's quite confident of her looks and body.

On the other hand Naruto (Mirajane blushed red with just a thought of him) is a pleasant person to talk to; however he doesn't let on anything other than what he says he is. Mirajane has prided herself in reading people so she knew on placid surface of Naruto's facade there was something underneath that she can vouch that neither her nor Ultear knew of whatever is underneath it. It was like the former Hokage was keeping something, not that she mind, everyone has their own secrets to keep.

x

Erza was frustrated; her investigation is leading her nowhere. Whenever she thought she had a hard lead, she would later found out after exhausting her resources that it was just a dead end. 'Damn it!' Erza though as she vent out her anger. She promised she would save him, although the boy said 'I may not be able to save myself anymore but I know I can save you.' She still remembered that moment he sacrificed himself to stall the cultist so that they can escape. She still remembers the azure eyes, whisker like marks, spiky blond hair that can't be tamed. She returned back to the 'Tower of Paradise' but there was no sign of him there. She refused to believe that he's dead. There was a gut feeling that he's still alive. She also promised she would find and save him from whatever hell hole he has got himself to.

'Don't tell me you're dead Naruto.' Erza thought of herself. It was the only reason why she wanted to become an S class mage. To have the power she need to save him, a boy she knew only for a day, a boy whom ticked her the most because of his 'hip' attitude that's enough for a lifetime, a boy who shown hope to everyone on that slave pen that day and finally a boy who willingly sacrificed himself so that she can escape, so that she can live, so that she can be the young woman 'Titania' Erza is known today. She was standing strong today because of him, because of a single promise she made to him. A promise that she wasn't sure she can fulfil.

'I'll save you! So don't die before I kick your ass!'

'Sure! That is if you can kick my ass.'

But now as the days goes by her hope is being chipped off from her, the hope that she is strong enough to save him. Whom she was fooling, he was just twelve that time and he was the culprit why the slaves revolted against the cultists. Not to mention he bled alot when he was hit with a spell that was meant for her. She wished she could have been earlier; probably she would have saved him.

'I wish I can turn back time and save you' Erza tearily thought. She immediately wipes her tears off, there's still hope, she knew it...

Erza needed to return to the guild, she knew well that the guild would be destroyed in a week if she isn't there except for missions where she would return and the whole guild is in shambles again. She decided to travel back to the Guild and tell Master Makarov what happened to her search. She knock the guilds door open, however she doesn't expect to see what she sees... A man in black cloak with red clouds on it was talking merrily to the guild master Makarov and Mirajane. Spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes and whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks. She knew it was him.

"Naruto?"

**AND CUT!**

**So how was that?**

**Please rate and review.**

**Any questions/suggestions just post it in the reviews! Thx!**

**Again... I'm not paid or earning money in writing fanfiction nor do i own Fairy Tail or Naruto in that part.**


	3. Forward Unto Red Dawn 1

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto… I only own a copy of their games, posters and figures. Don't ask where I got those.**

**Author's notes!: Okay here's the 'Akatsuki Path' named 'Forward Unto Red Dawn'.**

**Enjoy!**

**This Chapter is the continuation of the first chapter if Naruto and Ultear was delayed to talk to Ur before she seals Deliora. It may also lead to the 'darker' path if Ultear fails to talk to Ur when she seals Deliora**

Forward Unto Red Dawn 1

**10 Years Later**

"Mirajane... I'm pleased to know you are able to subdue 'The Beast' without any trouble." the voice said pleased with his subordinate's success. They were inside large cavernous hideout. All of the current seven members of the Akatsuki are standing in the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's fingers. A huge humanoid entity, where only its upper torso and hands is visible. Its back has number of spike like protrusions and blindfolded. Its arms are also shackled and has a bit in its mouth. In reality the members aren't really present except for their leader who's covered in black visage with only his long black cloak with red clouds with conical tasseled straw hat visible and glowing sapphire blue eyes visible to everyone. As for the rest they are only ethereal representation of their body as they are in different location around Fiore.

"No Leader-sama, It was all thanks to you, if not for your timely intervention both of my little sister and my brother might be dead right now. For that leader-sama I'm forever indebted of you." Mirajane said in a monotone voice. True, she didn't show it in her voice but she is grateful of him ever since. He was there when she needed help, he listened to her troubles, and most of all he is dependable. He was Mirajane needed for in an ever changing world. The same could be said to other 3 members of the group except for the bulky man with large bandage sword in his back. She knew that both leader and the bulky man goes a long way, past before the formation of their group.

"Nonsense, I was just passing by in the area. Anyway it seems that the Edolas tried to switch Mirajane's little sister with one of theirs. Fortunately I was able to prevent that however the other 'Lisanna' is already dead when the swapped began." The leader let his words sink in first before continuing.

"It would be such a waste if we just discard her body. I'm planning to use her body for future encounters." Again the Leader let his words sink in. The members of Akatsuki nodded for him to continue. The bulky man named Killer Bee decided to speak his thoughts in an all similar manner their leader knew him for.

"If that's what you think is the best then do it brother." Killer Bee rapped. The other members just sweat dropped on their oldest member's antics. The others nodded in their Leader's suggestion. Then a woman clad in long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage and closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. She also has ribbons tied around her sleeves, a buckled strap around her neck and traditional sandals with extremely high platforms soles decided to speak up/

"Leader-sama I have some information that you might like to look into." Ikaruga immediately caught their Leader's attention as well as other members. She was waiting for him to giver her permission to continue her report.

"Continue your report."

"I've come in touch with some of our informants that the Phantom Lord Guild started upgrading their headquarters with Jupiter Cannon and several mobile fortress upgrades. I think the reason why they made the upgrades is due to Fairy Tail claiming the top spot for the past decade." Ikaruga informed her comrades. Mirajane and Erza seems to be agitated since Fairy Tail is the bottom reason why the largest guild in Fiore, Phantom Lord are mobilizing its resources just to usurp Fairy Tail of its position, The strongest Guild in Fiore.

"Layla can you delay its upgrade long enough?" The Leader asked his Treasurer, Layla Heartfilla, the current Chief Executive Officer of Heartfilla Konzern. A beautiful woman with soft brown eyes with long blond hair and has a voluptuous figure, she also wears blue dress befitting her beauty. But despite of her gentle appearance and demeanor she is a ruthless businesswoman and a powerful mage at that. It didn't even take her a year for their Leader to acquire the Junelle corporation, through legal or illegal means with her supporting him. The corporation was later renamed Maelstrom Foundation after they legally acquired it. It was named after their Leader's namesake. Layla and the rest of the current Akatsuki was tempted to switch the name into Fishcake Foundation if not for their Leader's chagrin

"I can pressure the suppliers and the manpower to slow it down. Other than that I won't be able to stop them from arming their Headquarters long enough. We can also bottleneck the resources they need since we will be using the same resources completing _Yamato_ and when we start building _Takemikazuchi_. Leader-sama." Layla replied in a business like manner. This earned a nod from their Leader. Needless to say he was pleased with her suggestion. Yamato and Takemikazuchi were floating battleships commissioned by their Leader as a mobile base or mobile artillery. It is heavily armored and incredibly fast despite its size and weight 88,000 metric tons. It is powered by 3 huge Lacryma's separated in 3 sections of the ship for equal energy distribution. It is also armed with 15 Yamato cannons mounted in five 3-gun turrets numerous smaller guns scattered through out the ship. Yamato cannon is a downsized Jupiter cannon with much more faster and stable firing rate. Both ships were commissioned in preparations for Cabria War in which Bosco and Seven had united to conquer the much smaller Fiore for its Natural resources.

"Proceed with that Layla. A little political pressure and intimidation will do the trick as well. Don't worry Erza, Mirajane. I'll do what I can to prevent this from escalating further." The Leader assured his two subordinates who are members of Fairy Tail. Although they joined Akatsuki, they still care for their Guildmates as they are still family as their leader said.

"Thank you very much Leader-sama." The ethereal body of Erza Scarlet bowed wholeheartedly as she is thankful for their Leader's action. She was wearing her customized Black Heart Kreuz armor with skirt reaching mid thighs. She is loyal to Akatsuki but she loves her Guildmates in Fairy Tail. To tell the truth if she was asked if what of the two she will choose, she will answer 'I'd rather be a weak person than to choose either of the two. Both are important to me and I'm will to die for both, specially for him.' That was her answer when she was put under Genjutsu by their Leader.

"No need to thank me Erza, I'm just doing what I can to avert needless bloodshed. If it comes to it I can always act my title as Wizard Marshal once I gathered evidences and Jose Porla is a wussy. He won't move until he has some solid ground to move on. So until he completed his Fortress mobilization upgrade and Jupiter Cannon he won't be moving." The Leader said to Erza. However the comment about Jose Porla earned a snicker from the rest of the members. Then their leader turned to his second in command and best friend.

"Ultear, what's Purehito doing these days?" The Leader asked his trusty second in command.

"Nothing has changed, He's still training the seven kin of purgatory." Ultear replied happily to her REAL leader. She was wearing a blue two piece dress with skirt that has slit up to her mid thigh.(The dress she wore when she found Meredy)

"I see, keep me in touched. I just feel they are up to something. But i'm not sure what is it. Just be careful okay dear?" Naruto told his second in command who happily nodded for his show of affection. He looked at Erza's direction and continued.

" Speaking of Purgatory, the Armory has finished your Purgatory armor Erza, i've sent it to your place so that you can try it out immediately." The leader gladly told his subordinate who smiled back at him.

"Thank you again Leader-sama." Erza replied with a smile.

"I'm glad you are happy with it. Before I let you all go, if you need anything else or there's a problem don't hesitate to inform me. Until next meeting, Keep a low profile in any activities concerning Akatsuki. Other than that take care. All of you are dismissed except for Ikaruga." The leader commanded. one by one the members dispersed their Ethereal bodies until 2 are left. Their leader and Ikaruga.

"Happy Birthday Ikaruga." The Leader smiled to his subordinate who cryingly smiled back at him. As soon as she dispersed her ethereal body she immediately used her teleportation lacryma to immediately transport herself towards their hideout. Just as she arrived she immediately hugged their leader who happily returned her hug. He was patting her head and brushing her pink hair away from her pretty face.

"Thank you Master." the pink haired swordswoman tearily replied. The reason why she joined Akatsuki is that their leader saved her many years ago from slavery. Being an orphan, she didn't have anywhere to stay. Their leader happily accepted her like a family. From there on she dedicated herself for him. Her body was for his disposal. Nothing was impossible for her as long as it was for him. She would gladly give her life for him, just the same as his for them. Though he detested being called master, it was a habit from her slave days that she can't take out however in the later years she managed not to call him 'Master' many times albeit she still calls him master from time to time.

"I have a gift for you." He said, then Ikaruga loosened her hug as he takes out something from his black robe and _Ex-quipped_an ordinary looking Katana with green colored blade.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi, a blade that can slice through almost anything. This blade also wields one of the most potent poison seen in Earth Land." The Leader presented his precious creation as a present to his subordinate who happily accepted it and sheathed it. Although it was vastly different from the Kusanagi of Orochimaru or Kusanagi of Sasuke, it was still a piece of art and still deadly to boot. He created the sword using his '_Creation of All things_' seeing he can create anything through it though creating the blade left him tired for a week due to additional function he installed in the Katana.

"It might not be as long or as potent as your Mugetsu-ryu but I hope you can find yourself using that katana." The leader said in a hopeful tone. Ikaruga only nodded. Suddenly she lunged to him and zipped down his long black cloak showing his face fully with his whisker like birth marks. She kissed their leader near his lips. Regardless the kiss caught him off guard.

"What was that for?" He asked wildly as he experienced the same thing with Mirajane and Erza. He also experienced the same thing with Ultear however in a more let's say 'explicit' manner. He might deny it on them but he really loved it whenever they show their affections. Despite of all that happened during his stay here in Earth Land and Interactions with ladies, Naruto still amazes many people for his dumbness when it comes to female feelings. He always complain about not having much female interaction so that he can learn how to deal with women but he doesn't consider it as an interaction whenever she deals with his female members of Akatsuki. The whole cause of this is Layla's teasing... probably…

"It's thank you gift for always looking up for me." Ikaruga smiled to her superior/love interest/crush/hero and etc. Their leader visibly raised his eyebrow but he smiled after a second.

"Now now... get going I have a meeting in half an hour." Naruto told her subordinate who stubbornly hugged him. He let her do what she wants for few more minutes before she lets go of him.

"Take care my dear, i would hate to see you injured." He teased the girl who merely nodded and vanished with a pop. Ikaruga knew he was busy so she left when she was told so. Later that night Ikaruga hugged his human sized Naruto plush with rosy cheek.

x

**Few Weeks Later**

Naruto was sorting some papers in his office in Era when a knock on the door of his office caught his attention.

Naruto Uzumaki is a very famous mage in Fiore, even in Earthland. The youngest member of Ten WIzard Saints of Fiore for the past two hundred years at the age of 16. He is also one of the most important people in Magic Council due to his position Wizard Marshal in which he has power on overall military that fall under the jurisdiction of Magic council like the Rune Knights and the Mage Corps. He is also a powerful mage even without his Rinnegan or Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activated. He is capable of laying waste on any army, dark guilds and monsters on his own with his seemingly endless variety of magic and endless reserve of magic. Despite of all magical prowess he has in his disposal he refuse to use magic unless he wants to. Showing that skills, hard work, intelligence will always surpass magical abilities. He has shown this when he sunk a pirate ship with a single shock wave from a single swing of his unusually long Nodachi (Totsuga No Tsurugi) without any aid from magic(Of course he did it with chakra!).

Today the Former Hokage isn't wearing his Akatsuki Uniform or his famous conical tasseled hat. He is wearing traditional oriental kimono. A dark blue kimono with red flower patterns partnered with a plain white obi. On normal occasions such as daily office in Era, sanctioned missions and all other formal things he would be seen wearing a gray haori draped on his shoulders with magic council crest printed on its nape and left chest area together with his 7 ft. 10 inch Nodachi held by his left hand. However since he's in the office the haori and sword are on the side of his table.

The Former Hokage finished signing papers before giving them permission.

"Come in." He muttered while signing several more dispatch papers for Rune Knights. His position, Wizard Marshall has given him the power over Rune Knights and Mage Corps deployment in Fiore. Normally he would just throw all the paperwork to the council as his title exempts him from any responsibilities from the army except wartime. However since the council are very slow in dispatching Rune Knights this particular week, he has taken it himself to do the work. It irked him a lot since those old men are just discussing politics instead of betterment of general mage populace.

Back to the story...

A girl with white hair in a mushroom like manner wearing a black blindfold and Akatsuki uniform with two black earrings entered his office.

"How is your new body Matatabi? I hope you didn't destroy any towns." Naruto grinned as he asked the girl who turned out to be a jinchuuriki for the two-tailed cat or rather the two-tailed cat itself in the body of the white haired girl. He made the body of 'Lisanna' from Edolas his first path of the Six Paths of his Rinnegan. He decided to use Asura Path first since out of all paths he fought it seems it was the most sturdy one and has a lot of firepower to boot. Not to mention its versatility in every possible situation that can only be topped off by Deva path which abilities he was reluctant to let go as he was able to develop new abilities that controls vectors of any object. To top it off he made the body to be a jinchuuriki like himself. But since the the girl is dead already the Biju's conscience governs the body to a certain amount of freedom however they can't release themselves and Naruto can still control the body and share its visions anytime or anyway he wants. It's also a bit innovative since the Asura path is mostly independent from him(Chakra wise as it is already a Jinchuuriki, an endless pool of chakra), It can act and decide on its own(as the Biju's implanted in them which he can communicate remotely) other than his absolute control over it though he doubt he'll be exercising that control anytime soon. He also concluded that all of the other paths can be made like this.

"How can a frail girl like me destroy towns? Is that the way you thought of a frail girl like me?" the white haired girl sounded hurt with a mock pout. Naruto merely chuckled to what she said.

"You? a frail girl? You can destroy the capital with just one tailed beast ball and you call yourself a frail girl? anyway you haven't answered my question yet." The former hokage looked at the girl who giggled at his answer. She smiled before replying

"The body is quite agile, fits my taste actually. Chakra networks were underdeveloped so I needed to recalibrate her body before I can use your Asura path and my ninjutsu's. Other than that there's no issue with the body. The recalibration will take some time though. A week or two, depends on the body itself" The girl answered him. The former hokage merely nodded and set aside his paperwork and took out a cup and brewed some tea. The girl stand up and look up the room. After checking up the room(despite of being blindfolded) she sits up to Naruto's desk and smiled sultry at him. Naruto looked up to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you release me first?" The girl asked curiously. Naruto lean back on his chair and turned around.

"Of all the tailed beasts there you, and Son Goku are the most level headed among them. Not that they aren't from time to time but I needed someone who can do things without being supervised." Naruto answered truthfully. He didn't want to lie to them as he treats them as his friends. He sip some tea from his cup, he offered a cup of tea for his Asura Path but she refused. Not that she didn't mind, she preferred oriental tea than what they serve in Earth Land

"Hmm... is that so? well never mind. I'll be out for a while. Just send a signal if you need anything." The girl announced before she vanished in a stream of fire. Naruto wasn't startled of this. Ever since he manage to synchronize with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path few years ago he was able to talk with them again. Though at times they are rather chaotic as chaos ensues. He smiled at the thought of both Yugito and Matatabi arguing about Naruto's growth few years back specially when Shukaku said 'It's his age to get laid'.

'I would have given that body to Son Goku if he not requested a more 'stable' ones' Naruto thought. He quickly picked up his Nodachi and drape his haori on his shoulders and immediately left his office and made his way to the chambers of Magic Council for their daily meeting. God! He hate meetings. Why in nine levels of hell did he decide to attend in the first place rather than sending a shadow clone? Simple they were introducing someone new, a newly appointed one of the Ten wizard Saints since the last one was executed by him a year ago when he turned dark and they needed a quick replacement since war is inevitable at the moment and they could jump at it at a moments notice. Not that he cared but he knew he can end the war so swift they won't even know what hit them. He would have to go to their capital and wipe it out in the face of the planet with combinations of Rasenshuriken, Kirin and Shinra Tensei together with his Asura Path and Tailed beast ball from Matatabi, war would end swift. Oh yes... no mercy will be spared for Bosco... he hate that country much due to what they did to him and Ultear 8 years ago. Needless to say Cabria War would be the shortest war will happen.

Once he arrived at meeting everyone nodded in his direction and he returned the gesture by nodding back at them. Though no one would say it in him directly Naruto holds huge political sway over the king due to him saving her daughter from slavers sometime in the past, to top it off he has good track record and hasn't failed any council or Royalty sanctioned missions. But that doesn't mean he has no enemies either. He has alot of enemies in and out of the council, they just can't act against him since he nonchalantly killed the strongest wizard saint of their generation without taking a glance when he turned dark and attempted to kidnap the King's daughter.

"Ah, Welcome Naruto, we were just about to introduce the newly appointed Wizard Saint. We were just waiting for you." Said Org, 2nd seat of the Magic Council. Org is a tall old man with a large gray beard and mustache. He has pointy ears and has a habit of only opening one eye. Org wears many layers of robes, like other Magic Council members do. On his head is always a small bat-like creature. He dislikes Naruto for being young but he also respects him for being responsible despite being 17 years old only.

"You shouldn't have waited for me if that is the case." Naruto answered politely to his seniors in the magic council. Some snort but others were pleased because he doesn't flaunt his superiority.

"Nonsense Naruto, as the Wizard Marshal you should be present when we grant the title Wizard Saint." Said Mario Tripadola, an old mage who holds the 9th seat in the Magic Council who would be retiring next year. In Naruto's part he is a very likable old man despite of his quirks. Though he plans on putting either Layla or Ultear in his place once he retires to see whatever does the council plots and other things he can't predict. He isn't an all knowing sage to begin with.

"Then I'm sorry for my tardiness." Naruto said and lowered his head and sat in his place inside the large meeting hall. The start of the meeting has gone quite well until it they introduced the new Wizard Saint.

"I hereby grant the Title Wizard Saint to Ultear Milkovich." The Magic Council Chairman announced. The whole magic council and observers applauded however not Naruto. He expected Siegrain to be appointed...

That's not something he expects...

_**AND CUT!**_

**Author's notes!: Ok another chapter finished! So what can you say?**

**Six Paths**

**Asura Path: 'Lisanna' of Edolas (Matatabi, two tails)**

**Deva Path: None at the moment (Might be Jellal/Siegrain after he was killed in 'Paradise Tower' arc if I don't put him in Animal path. Not sure if I will kill him or not. If I kill him it will serve as a ladder for Erza's character growth in this story.) (Chomei, Seven tails)**

**Naraka Path: None at the Moment **

**Human Path: None at the Moment (Planning after execution of Jose Porla) (Son Goku, four tails)**

**Animal Path: None at the Moment**

**Preta Path: None at the Moment**

**Any ideas whom should I put on the next path?**

**Akatsuki Members (Fiore)**

**Naruto Uzumaki (Leader) (No Guild, Wizard Saint, Wizard Marshal of Magic Council, Naval Marshal of Kingdom of Fiore)**

**Ultear Milkovich (Deputy commander,Spy) (Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, Wizard Saint, Leader of Seven Kin of Purgatory)**

**Layla Heartfilia (Treasurer) (No Guild, Chief Executive Officer of Hearfilia Konzern and General Manager of Maelstrom Foundation)**

**Killer Bee (Spy, Founding Member) (Quatro Cerberus, S Class Mage, Wizard Saint Candidate)**

**Ikaruga (Spy, Assassin) (Death's Head Caucus Guild, Team leader of Team Trinity)**

**Erza Scarlet (Spy) (Fairy Tail, S Class Mage, Wizard Saint Candidate)**

**Mirajane Strauss (Spy, Informant) (Fairy Tail, S Class Mage, Leader of Take Over team)**

**Well that's the current composition of Akatsuki. The next member I might add will be Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki(For comic relief mostly) however I still have 2 more slots to fill in… so who do you want me to put in?**

**Other than that I also having issues in this story in regards of political side of the story since Fairy Tail doesn't show much of those aspects in earthland. I need something as an Akatsuki goal, as of this chapter it is still very vague if you ask. If you could suggest anything about it… it would greatly be appreciated**

**Please Please Please rate and review!**


End file.
